


Returning Memories

by a2h1ey



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: For all the memories of 'before' that have slowly returned to him overtime, the ones he feared the most were those that appeared in his dreams each night.No matter what anyone said, he would always be at fault for what happened.At least, there was one person he could always go to whenever they returned.





	Returning Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Bad summary is bad.
> 
> I also love how link needing a hug is a tag.
> 
> This is just a drabble (I think) and as much as I love TPLink x Midna and OoTLink x Zelda, I TOTALLY ship BotWLink x Sidon.
> 
> This is honestly just Link having All the Guilt.

Ever since Link awoke, his memories of ‘before’ have slowly come back to him.

Sometimes, they come back at the most random - and usually inconvenient - of times.

He could be fishing, listening to some of the locals share a funny story, hunting down some bokoblins that were terrorizing a small village; it doesn’t matter. 

Those usually are short and sweet, just hints of what used to be. He kind of enjoyed them.

Other times, they come back when it just feels right.

Usually when that happens, they tend to verge more on the events leading up to The Calamity.

He hated those ones.

And sometimes… they come back in the form of a dream; a horrifying nightmare, made all the worst as they were of things that had actually happened, of things that were all his fault, if only he had the strength and courage to prevent them in the first place.

Those ones he feared the most.

As it was, sitting up in the larger-than king-sized waterbed in the dark, quiet room… 

He hated waking up alone even more.

His breathing coming out in quick pants, cold sweat turned cooler in the night air, he scrabbled for the edge of the bed and slipped out.

Bare feet hit the stone floor, but he took no notice as he immediately headed for the door.

If his beloved wasn’t here, then he could almost always be found in one other place this time of night.

It was a simple trip from the private chambers to the main structure of the Domain; and if it wasn’t for the remnants of the accursed memories that crowded for his attention, he would have admired the way the soft lighting of the Domain made it seem so ethereal at night.

But right now, the only thought he had was getting to the one person he trusted the most.

As soon as he reached the main platform, he made an immediate beeline towards Mipha’s statue; an eternal reminder of yet another of his massive failings.

For all that those around him - that the Champions themselves - say it wasn’t his fault, everything about it would always be a massive stain in the depths of his very being.

And that fact was only extrapolated when he saw the quiet, sorrowed look that was on Sidon’s face as he gazed up at the visage of his long-dead sister.

Link felt sick.

Before he could decide whether or not he wanted to actually bother Sidon - and he would never think he would be otherwise, no matter what his prince said - Sidon glanced over, and those golden, beautiful eyes lit up in a congealment of pleased surprise and resigned concern.

He didn’t know whether he was incredibly grateful, or eternally regretful. Most likely both; as much as he believed that Sidon would be better off without him and the weight on his shoulders bearing both them down, he could never lie about how much it meant to him that Sidon wanted him to stay, anyways.

And as Sidon silently strode over and picked him up to hold him in his arms, no questions asked or explanations needed, Link let out a shuddering breath he didn’t know he had held, melting into the sweet embrace.

Arms hanging loose around the Zora prince’s shoulders, face buried in the silky-smooth scales of his neck, and with those powerful yet gentle arms holding him close, Link felt he was right where he belonged.

The memories may be painful - for both of them - but as long as he could have this now, as long as they could be together now without worry of another Calamity or otherwise, he was sure they would be fine.

He would be fine as long as Sidon stayed right by his side. And he would have it no other way.

**Author's Note:**

> They're so cute I just can't///
> 
> And this is me, giving Link a hug via Sidon, because he obviously needs one.
> 
> My poor child needs some serious TLC, but thankfully his Perfect Fish Husband is there to provide.


End file.
